Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Ingagi The movie is confirmed to have had at least 3 copies in existance since 2006 at the least, I vote for the article to be deleted. PepsiWithCoke (talk) 22:23, December 26, 2013 (UTC) A lot of articles on the wiki have existing copies though, they are just not readily available. As the intro paragraph states: "We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable." I do think that the article should be edited though, to incorporate the info on the 3 alleged copies. Dycaite (talk) 04:01, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Big Freeze: A Gravity Falls Movie The page is overly long and complicated, It has no structure and is extremely uninformative, Consisting of only a cast list and a script. PepsiWithCoke (talk) 05:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I totally agree; it's been deleted. Dycaite (talk) 09:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC) 'Bendee Stick' The page is long, un-structured, and confusing. There are no citations to validate the claims of the title and there are no pictures or videos to support the subject. As I'm fairly new to Wikia, I don't know how to add a reason to the delete sign, which is why no reason was given. Shiny Poliwhirl (talk) 18:17, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Dycaite the page made by User:79.16.88.126 it's spam has no use now if Dycaite himself edits the page and delete insults I don't mind it staying but for now I vote delete.Cleverjokestarter (talk) 19:13, April 20, 2014 (UTC)cleverjokestarter Shaye Saint John Merchandise The page for Shaye Saint John Lost Merchandise was near-unreadable, but I've cleaned it up quite a bit, and I'm hoping it will no longer need to be deleted. Gryphoemia (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The Steven Universe Lie Attention world: The big fat lie that is the Steven Universe "leak" is hereby BANNED from the Lost Media Wiki forever because the episode WILL BE BROADCAST! Thank you. 23:59, March 20, 2015 (UTC) The Theif and the Cobber Page I still think it should be deleted. Yes, not all of the scenes were completed, but the workprint is everything Richard visualized. There are pretty much no deleted scenes except for the ones deleted from the Majestic and Miramax cuts, which are all on the workprint. Also, I (who put the deletion tag there) never said anything about grammar errors. The info is just not relevant to this wiki. Sorry. But hey, for everything found, there's always something else lost. Try again, improve, and make this wiki proud! TheKaBlammer (talk) 01:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I Disagree With The Article's Deletion Because The Page Is A Work in Progress.It's Not All That Great and Has Some Grammer Errors,I Know,But The Page Is Still Good To Read,Though.And Yes,I Know that This Statement is Kinda "Meh...",But This is My First Try at Doing This,So Please Do Not Judge.Also,I Just Want To Say That The Film Might Have Some Deleted Scenes That Were Never Finished Or Released.There Was Also It's First Incarnation From 1964,"Nasrudin" Which Tells The Stories Of Mullah Nasrudin.Storyboards,Audio,And Some Footage Were Made,But Overall,The Film Was Never Completed. Here's A Clip From an Old Richard Williams Interview.Scuttleman1127 (talk) 02:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Scuttleman1127 (talk) 02:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Scuttle Rainbow Man The page Rainbow Man should be deleted, as the episodes most certainly exist. I believe the were released on VHS, or at least aired on television. Bootlegs of the series can likely be found on certain sites. A tokusatsu show that IS missing from the same period, however is "Totsugeki! Hyuman". That warrants a page.(Max Rebo 120 (talk) 00:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) The reason why I had to use info from wikipedia is because I didn't know anything about the movie and I had no idea how to make it into my own words (The Adventures of Pinocchio 1936). (Hemanshera66 (talk) 01:04, July 28, 2015 (UTC)) Hi, I am the guy who created The Adventures of Pinocchio page. I changed it now so that it's not disobeying the rules. (Hemanshera66 (talk) 01:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC)) The backyardigans rare uk dub this is rare, guys. the reason why i put that is because the theme song is what we only found! whoever deleated this page must've be a troll. Tanooki racoony (talk) 01:44, April 27, 2016 (UTC) We need to delete the fucking unneeded "Cuphead (2016)" page. It literally says "Cuphead was game." (I changed it to "Cuphead was a game." Thank me later, maybe....? I dunno.) It has no info. JaidenTaco1016 (talk) 22:54, March 20, 2018 (EST) Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (1990 Harmony Gold dub) This does not exist at all. OP is confused with DiC's Super Mario World RugmanDuckIsBack (talk) 20:48, August 29, 2019 (UTC)RugmanDuck The Kaiser, The Beast of Berlin (lost 1918 film) I am of the opinion that the article should not be deleted, because while l am no supporter of Wilhelm's methods, l did feel that it was necessary to write the article in the was l did; Rupert Julian made a number of mistakes in his script for this lost film, which l felt compelled to point out in my synopsis of the film. In fact, l suspect that the entire portrayal of Wilhelm's character in the film was inaccurate in and of itself. If this article is deleted, l will have failed in my moral duty to make other Wiki users aware of the film's inaccuracy .Glammazon (talk) 23:05, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Lost Disney Channel Bumpers (2019-Present) OK, I'm not sure all the bumpers will be found, but they're still airing! Maybe when Disney Channel rebrand, they just started airing this bumpers! Honestly, this page should be banned and who made it should watch V of Doom AutismProud (talk) 03:05, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Why did Caillou (Lost Welsh Dub) get deleted? Elliottwiki12345 (talk) 15:12, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Pingu Russian Dub That Page concerning the supposedly "Lost Russian dub of Pingu" is a LIE! Pingu never had a Russian dub, there's no proof of the dub's existence, and not to mention the page centering around it doesn't say anything but "The Russia dub of Pingu currently remains lost Right now" Disney Channel (UK) 1st of all, Disney Channel UK is NOT lost media! It still exists, and the page concerning it only says the following: 1983-1988 Channel 4 used and Disney Channel UK 1988-1994 Channel 4 used and Disney Channel UK will closing down Sunday block. That's Just Lazy Spongebob (Rare and Unknown UK Dub) As much as I hate Spongebob, the show NEVER had a UK Dub! It was meant for older audiences, it would've been unnecessary, and there's no evidence suggesting the Dub!